Fair Day
by EnigmaticMind2016
Summary: A reimagining of the beginning of the movie featuring my OC. Friendship origin story.


**A/N: Okay, so this may look familiar to some readers. Yes, this is the same one-shot from my one-shot collection, Reality Breach Drabbles. The lack of activity has led me to take the story down. But I really do love this one-shot, so I thought I'd re-post it again under the Zootopia fandom seeing as it does not actually involve any of the characters from Sly Cooper. Anyway, I hope you guys do enjoy this one-shot as much s I enjoyed writing it. Reality Breach Drabbles was not my best work and I want to my best by the fandoms I write for. So everything is now under revision, and any one-shot taking place in one fandom or the other will be posted to that Movie/Game's page. Stories involving both will be posted in the crossover section for the fandoms.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its content. I do own Chrysies and any other OC mentioned unless otherwise specified.**

Fair Day

Summary: When Kit met Judy.

Chrysies' little paw hung loosely in that of her older sister's, Chrysies' marble fur was an eye catching white and light grey against Delia's dark rust colored paw. In a mostly bunny populated town it wasn't uncommon for the foxes to feel eyes on them, but everyone paid attention to the Volpe's. The girls' mother, Maud, was a doctor and an expert in medical and behavioral science. Needless to say, the girls had gotten used to the publicity a long time ago. Chrysies relished the feel of the sun warming her fur as they stepped out of the school building, the mammals around them giving them a wide berth, despite the fact that most everyone in town was heading to the same place. The Carrots Day Fair.

Kids raced by them, laughing and talking, excitement from the school play and the fair before them, racing through their veins. A lamb brushed by, bumping Chrysies in his hurry, and she used her free paw to straighten out her red sundress without faltering her step. "Sorry!" the boy called over his shoulder, but the seven year old didn't even twitch an ear in acknowledgement. Delia squeezed her hand and her pale blue eyes glanced up at her, only to look back down at the disapproving gaze Delia was giving her.

"Chrysies," she scolded gently, "you could've at least acknowledged the boy." Chrysies looked back up at her with deadpanned expression. "We don't fraternize." Delia had to raise a brow, sometimes she forgot how smart Chrysies was because she was so young, but an eye roll followed just behind it. More of their mother's teachings. "Right, well, I'm fixing to go meet Kyle. Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Delia asked kneeling before Chrysies and fishing out a pair of tickets from er pocket and passing them to the kit.

"Yes," Chrysies responded taking the offered tickets, "tell Kyle I said hello." Delia cupped her cheek, smiling fondly at her little sister, "I will," she promised before kissing her between the ears and standing back up. "We'll meet by the hotdog stand at six for dinner." Chrysies nodded her head obediently and with one last smile, Delia set off to find Kyle. Kyle, Chrysies knew, was the whole reason she got to come to the fair. He was a silver fox, high school junior, and Delia's secret boyfriend. Had been since Delia was thirteen. Sometimes, Chrysies thought, their mother could be a shade oblivious. Then again, Delia had been doing a very fine job at hiding it for the past two years.

Delia had come to her earlier in the week asking if she could take her to the fair today. Chrysies was reluctant, Maud didn't like them wasting their free time with such frivolous affairs like the fair, but after Delia explained that she wanted to see Kyle, Chrysies agreed. Her only condition had been that they attend the school play beforehand, Chrysies had wanted terribly to be in it, but her mother wouldn't allow it. Delia had agreed and Chrysies had a mom-free day to look forward to.

Speaking of which…Chrysies took a moment to study all of the brightly colored tents and busy stands, trying to figure out where she'd like to go first. That's when she heard it, the spiteful threats of a schoolyard bully.

"Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt!"

The southern drawl was a familiar one to her, as always full of hate and ignorance. With slow careful steps she approached the scene. Gideon Grey, a red fox with rusty fur, was harassing a couple of lamb children and a small bunny. She took to the shade of a nearby tree just as Gideon shoved the little black lamb girl, snatching the tickets from her hand, laughing cruelly. Gideon had a terrible alpha male complex, and seeing as there were only three fox families in the Burrows, she was the only kit near enough to his age to challenge him. And she just didn't have the desire…or the muscle. The sound of the little ewe crying out brought Chrysies' attention back to the fight.

"Ow! Cut it out Gideon!" the lamb exclaimed, more scared than angry. "Baa-Baa! What're you gonna do, cry?" Chrysies cringed at the male kit's behavior. Something unpleasant stirring in the pit of her stomach as she watched the ridicule continue. What was Gideon thinking anyway? She knew he wasn't the smartest kid in school, he'd been held back a year after all, but he had to know what this was causing. These children were going to run home crying to their parents and tell them what the big bad fox had done and then these kids will grow up, become parents, and do you know what they're going to do? They're going to teach their kids to be afraid of foxes and make sure they're stocked with repellent, and deterrents, and _Tasers_! The fur along Chrysies' neck bristled. She couldn't just stand by and let that happen. Not all foxes were as vicious as Gideon Grey.

"Hey! You heard her, cut it out!" Chrysies' attention snapped to the left as another bunny entered the scene, breezing right by her, purple eyes trained on Gideon. Said kit laughed loudly at her and refocused his verbal assault on her. "Nice costume, loser! What kind of crazy world are you livin' in where you think a bunny could be a cop?" the bunny didn't seem at all fazed by the snark, but Chrysies' temper flared up a bit. Who did he think he was? Picking on any prey child that wandered into his line of sight, her tail swished agitatedly behind her.

"Kindly return my friend's tickets," the bunny requested holding out her paw expectantly. Gideon scoffed at her gesture, rolling his eyes, eyes that could be such a beautiful blue if they weren't clouded over with hate and ignorance. "Come get 'em! But watch out, 'cause I'm a fox! And like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey, and that killer instinct is still in our duh'nuh!" Stage play…? Judy! That bunny was Judy Hopps, she got the lead in the Carrots Day play at school. Chrysies had been green with envy, but the little bunny had done so well, she'd loved how she'd used the ketchup as fake blood. And here Gideon was mistreating such a likable little bunny. Chrysies couldn't take it anymore, she moved away from the shade.

"That's D-N-A you great buffoon, it's no wonder you were held back a year."

All attention snapped to her, Judy's, Travis's, the cowering prey children's, and most importantly, Gideon's. "Don't tell me what I know, Chrysie!" Chrysies rolled her eyes at his retort, pushing her feet to bring her closer to the conflict, despite the alarm bells going off in her head.

We don't fraternize.

Surely her mother would understand her involvement, should this ever come into the light, and she was trying to save the face of the entire fox species after all.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gideon!" Judy's voice held a certain strength in it that Chrysies was a little too young to understand and maybe it was that strength that made Chrysies stop and stand at the little bunny's side, and maybe it drove her to do all of the things that followed right after. "You should be!" Gideon snarled shoving Judy hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground. Chrysies half turned, making sure she could keep both her and Gideon in her sights. She bared her fangs at Gideon, though it went unnoticed to him as he was half bent over Judy, mocking her.

"Ha! Look at her little nose twitching, she is scared!" Chrysies turned her glare on Travis, the black footed ferret, and snapped her teeth in warning. He drew back, eyes wide, but narrowed them again, trying to bring back his tough guy act. The marble kit turned her attention back to Gideon.

"Come on little baby bunny, cry, cry, cry!" Judy laid beneath Gideon, eyes wide, looking honestly scared, but they narrowed in determination seeing the tickets hanging in Gideon's overalls pocket. While he was busy laughing, Judy drew her knees up in a position similar to the fetal position. Chrysies honestly thought she was giving up, but then Judy's legs snapped forward, feet slamming into Gideon's snout. He actually stumbled back a step, paw coming to inspect his muzzle. Eyes narrowing and snarling when his fingers came away bloody. "Heh, you just don't know when to quit do ya?" Gideon kept his eyes trained on Judy as he lifted one paw, unsheathing his claws. "I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you can be anything more than just a stupid, carrot farming, dumb bunny!"

That's when Chrysies lunged.

Something inside her snapped, her body reacting outside of her mind's control. She brought her arm up, thrusting it between Judy and Gideon before he could bring his claws down on her. Unfortunately, her act did not go without consequence, those sharp claws came down on her arm, drawing blood. She whimpered, but ignored the pain, taking advantage of Gideon's shock to try and get the upper hand. Her other paw came up and she shoved the kit back with as much force as she could muster. Putting herself fully between the todd and the bunny, she didn't want him getting to her anymore.

"That was about the stupidest move you could ever make Chrysie."

Scared out of her mind, but unwilling to show it, she stood her ground as Gideon rounded on her. "My name is _Chrysies_ , you overgrown brute!" She crouched down into a defensive stance, "and you're going to leave this bunny alone!"

"What do you think you're doin' Chrysie?" Gideon snarled, unable to pronounce her full name, which only added to his anger toward her. "You're turning against your own kind for a dumb bunny!"

"Not my kind," Chrysies defended, "just you." Gideon bared his teeth at the little kit, a growl rumbling up from the base of his throat. Chrysies unsheathed her own claws in preparation, hating herself for getting involved, but in too deep to get out. "You're going to regret this!"

Little Chrysies never stood a chance, something she really should have seen coming all things considered. She was just too young and naïve to think about things like that. Gideon's claws dug into her shoulders, eliciting a whimper from the marble kit as he hauled her to the ground. He bent over her, one paw raised, the other clutching the front of her dress. Chrysies had only enough time to widen her eyes in shock, before his claws came down on her, biting into the flesh of her cheek, and leaving three long cuts. Cuts deep enough to draw blood. She cried out in pain, hand reaching up instinctively to cover the wound. Pathetic little whimpers escaped her mouth as she stared, shaking, up at Gideon, waiting for his next move. She didn't have to wait long as Gideon's hand pressed harshly into the side of her head, claws biting into the skin beneath her fur, and pushing her face into the dirt. She breathed sharply through her nose as he leaned his face close to hers, muzzle close to her ear.

"Now everyone will know what an ugly little traitor you are!" Gideon sneered cruelly, pressing her face even harder into the ground. Finally, he stood back to his full height, boasting his victory to Travis as they left. Probably to find some other innocent child to terrorize. Chrysies, meanwhile, had curled in on herself. So much overwhelmed her that she couldn't figure out how to properly emote all of the feelings that were coursing through her system, so she let her body succumb to a numbing shock. Her paw still cradled her injured cheek, that was now weeping red, and she continued to shake, despite the danger already having passed. Tears stung her eyes, though she was unfamiliar with the concept of crying, she closed her eyes against the building water. Her ears bent back, pinning to her head, trying to tune out the sound of the laughing prey children behind her.

Judy had gotten their tickets back.

That combined with the fact that she, a fox, was lying practically lifeless in the dust. More importantly though, Gideon was gone, and even she was silently thankful for that. What was eating her was the fact that she had stood up for them, for Judy, and still they were too scared to come over and see if she was okay. Her mother had been right all along, no surprise. It was better not to fraternize, especially with prey kids and brutish todds.

"…Are you okay?"

Her voice was small and hesitant compared to the strength it had displayed when she was talking to Gideon. Chrysies couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not, in fact she forced her eyes back open to make sure it was the same bunny. It was Judy alright, still clad in her little cop costume, bright eyes soft and concerned. Chrysies wasn't sure how to react. _Are you okay?_ Nobody had ever asked her that before, and she wasn't sure how to answer it. Say yes, she had a feeling that answer would be expected of her, and pretend that everything was in fact okay. Say no, tell this bunny how badly these cuts hurt, how badly her body ached from being tossed to the ground, and let the bunny help her. The answer was obvious.

"No," she whimpered her voice thick with emotion, eyes watering with fresh tears. Judy's ears, which had been perked and alert, drooped down in, what Chrysies guessed, pity. She kept her eyes trained on the bunny as she fished around in the pockets of her costume, relinquishing a pleased hum when she finally found what she was looking for. A handful of little white napkins. Chrysies tensed, curling up a little tighter, as Judy moved over and sat down right beside her.

"Can I see?" Judy asked, paw hovering over Chrysies' face in a way that made the marble kit want to cringe, despite the bunny's gentle intentions. Slowly, Chrysies removed her paw from her cheek and tucked it under herself, not taking the time to inspect how much blood had stained her pale fur. Judy placed one of the napkins over her cheek, staying its weeping, before removing it and trying to clean the red stains out of her fur. With some careful cleaning she managed to turn deep red stains to a pale pinkish color.

"Thank you," Chrysies murmured as Judy wadded up the soiled napkins to throw away. Judy beamed, smile only growing as Chrysies finally sat up off the ground. "It was the least I could do, after what you did for me." Chrysies was quiet a moment, studying this odd little bunny. "He was wrong about you, Gideon, I mean. You're not just a dumb bunny." _You're brave too_. Judy's ears lowered again, this time in flattered embarrassment. "He was wrong about you too, you're not a traitor." Chrysies shook her head in disagreement, though her chest warmed at the words. "Yes I am, I attacked another fox."

"No," Judy said, voice firm, "he attacked you. He's the real traitor." Judy stood up and held her paw out for Chrysies, who took it, and let herself be pulled up. "You're a good fox," Judy smiled, "and I think we're going to be good friends." Chrysies smiled too, she'd never had a real friend before.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, please review!**


End file.
